


Loyalty to the End

by Le_petit_pauvre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1000 words of Snake making Otacon uncomfortable, Bittersweet Ending, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flirting during a mission, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mostly funny, Sexting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_petit_pauvre/pseuds/Le_petit_pauvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake decides to fool around on the Tanker and Otacon is having none of it.<br/>Years later,that day comes back to haunt the poor otaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty to the End

_2007_

Snake loaded up the photos to the computer. A green screen appeared reading LOADING MGX in small,yellow text at the top left corner with an ellipsis growing longer with each beep. Soon enough,little Otacon sprite appeared at the at the right of the gray screen.

Why Otacon would take the time to create a small pixel art version of himself is beyond the mercenary,but knowing how his boyfriend was,he figured this was just his attention to detail acting up again.

  
"So...any codec moments from you,Snake?" A voice said cheerfully from the computer.

  
"Let's take a look."

Otacon then scrolled through the various pictures of Metal Gear Ray they needed. Photography wasn't exactly Snake's forte,but his partner seemed very pleased with his skills.

  
"Thanks,Snake! These photos are perfect for posting on the Net and unveiling Ray to the world. A real Steve McCurry,you are," Otacon praised;the cute sprite giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Don't mention it," The soldier smiled.

  
"There seem to be more. Let's check them out," The otaku commented.

A poster of a muscular man's torso appeared on the screen,causing the pixelated scientist to gasp and hide his face in embarrassment.

  
"This is a--"

  
"What?" Snake asked.

  
"Nothing,it's nothing. It's just that I'd never expect you to do something like this. On a mission,no less."

  
"Just thought I'd tide you over until I get back," Snake retorted.

"Really? How kind of you..." Otacon sighed sarcastically. "You really think I'm so desperate that I can't resist myself until you get home?! You think so low of me...I'll just make a backup of this," The pixelated scientist blushed.

  
Snake couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's humorous hypocrisy.

"Oh god,more of these?! Snake! We are on a mission here."

  
"So?" Snake asked smugly.

  
"So? So?! We are on a top secret mission set on releasing classified US Marine information onto the world,and you're just gonna goof around whilst our lives are at stake?!" The peach squares of his face turned a vibrant scarlet,and smoke curled out of the sprite's ears as Otacon voiced his frustrations towards his beloved's facetious antics.

"Well,I got the pictures of Ray. So I don't see why you're mad," the mercenary said simply.

  
"Yeah,but…whatever," The scientist begrudgingly replied.

As Otacon scrolled through about 5 photos of somewhat lewd posters,Snake's smug enjoyment was proportional to his lover's anger. Eventually he came across a couple of extremely lewd pictures of Snake himself;posing in ways that drew attention to his...assets,let's call them.

Whilst Otacon was turning away and groaning in embarrassment and disgust,Snake grinned devilishly from ear to ear.

  
"Snake?..You just live for my misery,don't you?" He sighed.

  
"Yup." Snake laughed as he disconnected from the computer. Otacon took a closer look at the photos Snake took of himself.

  
"I'm gonna put these in a special folder."

 _These will be of use to me later on._ He thought sinfully.

_2014_

_BRING BRING_

  
"Well,Snake. Looks like apartment hunting went well. I must say,it really suits your personality," Otacon joked.

  
"It's pretty spacious. Let's just hope someone throws out some doujin,so it'll be more comfortable for weeb trash like you," Snake shot back.

"Eww,no thanks," Otacon said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're taking a shower after you come back,mister. That's an order."

  
"Water supply on the Nomad has been a bit tight,lately. Maybe you could join me?"

  
"Oh,Snake. Always so concerned with the Nomad's water supply. Is that really the reason why you want to shower with me?"

  
"Don't be an ass," Snake warned.

  
"Don't be so transparent."

  
Snake simply sighed in annoyance.

"Y'know Sunny's around. We can't just do it in the shower when an 8 year old's within earshot of everything," Otacon explained.

  
"Do you still have the pictures from the Tanker incident?" Snake asked.

  
"No," Otacon quickly answered. A little too quickly to not raise suspicion.

  
"Hmm,that's odd...I do recall seeing a folder labeled 'Private Photos: Keep Out' on your desktop. And I also recall seeing a few photos I remember taking. Looks like you have some explaining to do,Dr. Emmerich..." Snake said playfully

"Damnit,I guess you caught me," the scientist groaned as he pushed up his glasses.

  
"It would be really easy for Sunny to find them. More likely than her finding us in the shower."

  
The moment Snake pointed out the flaw in his argument,Otacon looked up in pure horror.

"David...How dare you suggest that?"

  
"Hey,at least you have an excuse for the shower thing."

  
"You have a point there."

  
"So you up for it,or...what?" The older soldier asked.

  
"We'll see,darling." Otacon teased.

_Click_

Snake soon sunk himself into a deep reverie inside the trash bin. Accelerated aging has giving the 42 year old man the physical health of a 70 year old. Death seems always around the corner. But with him around,things were different.

Otacon-no-Dr. Hal Emmerich always made him feel as though time stopped just for them. Whenever he was with Hal,he forgot the world's cruelty for just a few,blissful moments.

Every peal of laughter,every snarky remark,every moment shared with their beloved daughter,every reassuring whisper,every passionate moan that escaped during their heated kisses. All of it made him feel alive. The adorable,dorky man he fell in love with a few months after Shadow Moses,he knew in his heart of hearts,would stay loyal and faithful to him until the day he died;never minding nor caring how soon that date may be as long as he was there...

Snake felt the presence of an enemy soldier and quickly snuck his way out if the bin. He pushed on towards his destination hoping that Otacon would still be willing to shower with him once he got home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave comments and kudos~ :)  
> This was really fun to write


End file.
